


in reverse

by BabaTunji, Galaxiaa7



Series: family affair [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, N'Jobu still likes him, Politics, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sibling Incest, T'Chaka is a dick, Weird Biology, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiaa7/pseuds/Galaxiaa7
Summary: T’Chaka visits N’Jobu months before Klaue makes his attempt. This changes things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is indulgent. And I thank cutthroatfics for putting me on to T’Chaka/N’Jobu. Technically a prelude to a fun little jaunt for t’jadaka. (Think Wakandan Empire with N’Jobu leading >.>) 
> 
> I named Erik’s mom, Lisa soo :shrug:
> 
> Song accompany "Self-Destructive" by Mothica  
> Playlist for these two:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1278819366/playlist/4HWR1nN7zJOkf0LZZMVVGr?si=oCstQTKaSr2CuMDlKXu51w

“It’s not enough.”

N’Jobu expects the words but they still irritate him especially coming from the white man seated across from him. His plan, twisted as it is, is very simple. It also hinged on several unrelated but necessary occurrences. Chief among them; this white mercenary successfully infiltrating Wakanda.

His time away from Wakanda has not been kind to him. He ached for home at first and then that ache had turned ever so slowly to bitterness. Bitterness not even his beautiful wife or their amazing son could soothe. Rather the indignities they suffer is newfound fuel for him. Which is why he’s here now. In this sham of hotel with an equal sham of companion.

“I’ve already given you what I have. The rest is up to your own skills.” Not untrue. Even if he is setting the South African man up for almost certain failure.

“You’ve given me jack shit intel-wise and if I didn’t know better I’d think you were lying to me.”

The man’s drawl is a drag on N’Jobu’s nerves. Wakanda’s relations with nearby countries has always been shaky or non-existent particular after it became strictly exclusionist. Still some ties remain, or family histories of a time before the isolation. Which is why someone like Klaue would have even an inkling of Wakanda’s existence.

N’Jobu’s challenge being to get him in and out with the vibranium. All things considered for this nigh-impossible task the mercenary had been given a bit more than ‘jack shit.’

“You have a map, co-ordinates and your own instincts. My people are working to make your part go as smoothly as possible but you need to succeed in the first place.”

The white man’s expression is blank now. N’Jobu continues, he made his decision long before this.

“The dates are set and so are you. If you follow my guidance you will come out of this experience a very wealthy man.” The amount of vibranium the man would be stealing is only a drop in the bucket for Wakanda but ridiculously valuable outside of the small country.

“Or dead.”

N’Jobu smiles, for the first time since they arrived at the hotel.

“Hazards of the work.”

-:-

“He has a message for you.”

James’ voice is nonchalant in the afternoon din.

They’re both standing not far from the basketball court near the complex N’Jobu lives. Currently he’s working on the engine in the old car his wife has been using for her daily commute.

It’s going. This isn’t the first time he’s been under the aging cars’ hood and it might be the last on the grounds of the car finally dying on them.

“Why are you playing messenger?” In another life N’Jobu may have never found out who James truly is. In this one, he did and their friendship survived the upheaval, forming into something much stronger. One unintended result however is that now his brother uses the younger War Dog as a go between. With mixed results.

“He is very persuasive.”

Understatement.

N’Jobu is sure his brother has others spying on him from afar but after James he’s let no one else in. Particularly when he stopped thinking in hypotheticals and started acting on the thoughts he’s had in his head for years.

“Well? I’m sure whatever he has to say is very important.” He knows it won’t be. His brother is skilled after all these years at keeping him out of the important matters but telling him at length about the unimportant and frivolous.

Like when there had been a domestic attack on the capital and the man only mentioned their mother not being able to attend his son T’Challa’s birthday. Mind the culprits were dealt with but N’Jobu had to find out from his own slower sources.

“There has been a destiny chart reading for T’Challa. He wants to discuss it with you.”

Two vague sentences are enough to make him stop his fumbling with the car’s engine.

“Anything else?” His mind scrambles. This is unexpected and can’t bode well for his plans.

“Expect a visit soon.” N’Jobu sighs. Typical. He would need to make sure none of his War Dog allies came by for the next few days at least. If his brother thought this reading important enough that they speak in person.

James says after a while,

“This could be an opportunity. He seemed unsettled when we spoke.” James himself seems unsettled. Neither of them had expected T’Chaka to visit them anytime soon. It made more sense for him to return home.

He’s been planning anyway to take N’Jadaka home; And now his brother is coming to see him.

“It’s too soon. Any action now will be met by hostility and nothing short of...” what comes to his mind is civil war. But he knows there are worse things. Wakanda has weathered the shift of dynasties before but N’Jobu knows now is a very bad time. His brother had raised no small ire by marrying his River Tribe wife. Fueling long, barely buried resentment and grievances.

The younger man surprises him,  
“One is never ready, yet we must.”

N’Jobu is reminded of an older conversation with his wife, Lisa.

She’d been telling him about her teaching job down at the university. She being the only black faculty member, with a 98% white student population.

“It’s enough to put one foot in front of the others some days. But others... man. Some days even that seems like too much. The prejudice is a physical presence sometimes. But you have to.” She’d trailed of watching N’Jadaka play with his favorite toy; Said one more time a bit softer, “You have to.”

“It will be as Bast wills it.” N’Jobu responds, hardened by the memory. The platitude in this foreign land is weak. Bast certainly had no care for a world outside of her borders. N’Jobu is reminded of that everyday.

“The Dogs of War stand with you.”

N’Jobu nods and leans back down to examine the engine, while James keeps watch.

 

-:-

His brother comes to him at night. N’Jobu is ready. Prior to T’Chaka’a arrival, He had convinced Lisa to spend the night with some of her girlfriends and corralled a restless but excited N’Jadaka to sleep only an hour after his usual bedtime.

When he goes to answer the door, he sees his brother is alone. He’s shocked enough by that simple fact that he unlatches the door quickly. T’Chaka steps into his family’s small apartment and N’Jobu shuts the door behind him.

“Brother.” He greets neutrally taking in T’Chaka’s somber appearance.

Moments later, T’Chaka smiles and embraces him. N’Jobu finds himself melting into all too familiar embrace. His brother’s scent is the same and reminds him a bit too painfully of home.

They don’t separate for a long moment. When they do, T’Chaka cradles N’Jobu’s face in his hands.

“This place has changed you, little brother. When will you come home?”

The question pulls N’Jobu out of his daze. His brother is still the same and he knows better than to entertain any thoughts to the contrary. He shakes his head and pulls at the hands that hold him so tenderly.

“Why have you come?”

T’Chaka’s smile melts back into a serious expression.

“My son, T’Challa. We had his destiny charts run two weeks ago and there has been a change.”

N’Jobu nods his head and guides his brother to the nearby couch. Out of the corner of his eye he sees that N’Jadaka is still sleeping. He hopes T’Chaka will ignore his presence for now.

“What has changed?” Typically these charts were run at key times in a Wakandan’s life. T’Challa had just turned 11. The first chart had been run when he’d been born.

“It is unusual.”

N’Jobu feels restless now. T’Chaka is yet to let go of him, his hand now on N’Jobu’s shoulder. A part of him wonders if T’Chaka isn’t just simply using this ‘unusual’ reading as an excuse to see him.

“What is unusual about it? The boy is still quite young.” He hadn’t had a destiny chart done for N’Jadaka. He could have but he chose not to.

“My son appears to be tied to your son, N’Jobu. Significantly.”

N’Jobu doesn’t stiffen at the words, but his mood certainly shifts.

“N’Jadaka has no destiny chart. He is a child.” Four years old, almost five. N’Jobu’s heart rises ever steadily to his throat, he knows now that whatever his brother will say next he will not like.

“There was some commotion, when the chart was read. As you can imagine.”

N’Jadaka’s existence is not widely known restricted to N’Jobu, T’Chaka and his War Dog contacts. Not even his brother’s wife knew; and now. Anyone inclined to read the crown princes fortune would know, he was not the only prince of the panther tribe.

“What do they want?” N’Jobu’s tone is steel now. As the situation is made clear to him. His brother would not have came all this way if he did not have to. No doubt the council and other concerned citizens, least of all his own wife were clamoring now.

“You, and your son to return home.” T’Chaka makes no mention of Lisa, N’Jobu’s wife.

“How soon?” Even as he says the words, N’Jobu knows he will not follow through. He has escape routes ready and his allies at the last resort would hide N’Jadaka if it came to that. But he can not afford to alarm his brother. He had come to tell N’Jobu the news alone, after all. One small mercy.

“One weeks time is the most I can allow.” The time is too short. Barely enough to explain to Lisa the situation let alone uproot his son. His plans with Klaue would need to be scrapped. This changed everything.

N’Jobu nods. “Is that all?”

T’Chaka holds his gaze for a long moment and then his hand moves lower.

“It is good to see you in person. Communication links can only convey so much.”

His brother’s voice is soft and N’Jobu hates it. So this is why he had come without Dora accompany.

N’Jobu allows his body to relax. Since T’Chaka had entered the room he had only spared a look to the corner where N’Jadaka now slept.

For N’Jobu it is merely confirmation. His brother did not care about his son. No this is simply a way for T’Chaka to rein his wayward brother home, foreign born offspring included.

When N’Jobu had been much younger, his older brother’s attentions had been a thing of pride. He had looked forward to shared evenings and even longer nights.

Now, married with a son of his own and plans his brother would not approve of let alone condone; it is not as easy to spread his legs or open his mouth. But N’Jobu knows resisting or rebuffing the older man would put him on alert more than anything; and he is not without his own vices. He hopes his wife is enjoying her time with her oldest girlfriend and lover. It’s been years since he’s been intimate with his brother but it’s always good.

“Will you stay till morning?” He’s expecting T’Chaka to say no. He’s not ready to introduce his son to his uncle. Even if he may not have a choice tonight.

T’Chaka leans to kiss his neck. Eventually murmuring, “No.”

N’Jobu doesn’t respond, hands moving to undo his brother’s pants. He can feel T’Chaka’s arousal through the fabric.

He wants to tease, surely T’Chaka’a own wife would be a better candidate for such activities. But he knows this erection is all for him. Besides they need to be quick and quiet.

He says as much to T’Chaka even as he strips below the waist as efficiently as he can under T’Chaka’s own roaming hand. The inhuman strength, a gift of Bast barely restrained as he urged N’Jobu lower. His brother doesn’t agree to be quick or quiet till N’Jobu has the man’s arousal in his mouth.

-

T’Chaka leaves N’Jobu hours later with the promise of a Talon fighter chauffeur come seven days time. N’Jobu nods his agreement and kisses his brother one last time.

In the morning, he packs a few things for Lisa, N’Jadaka and himself and leaves. He stops at the home of the girlfriend Lisa spent the night with and promises to return in a few days time. He leaves N’Jadaka with them along with a stack of cash and instructions not to return to the apartment.

By the time he’s done with them, and after an all too short embrace with Lisa and N’Jadaka both, James arrives.

The Dogs of War were ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This was originally meant to be the prequel to another fic, ‘role reversal’ but i started role playing with my partner and realized I wanted a happy ending. Wanted to imagine a world where adults talked their shit out. Also I didn’t want to kill T'Chaka, he grew on me :D Mostly porn with some worldbuilding. This goes weird places, you have been warned.
> 
> Song Accompany “Indecision” by FARR  
> \- Babatunji
> 
> Enjoy the porn <3 <3  
> \- galaxiaa7  
> -:-

When N'Jobu enters the throne room, T'Chaka is alone, having dismissed the Dora Milaje. “I was becoming worried, umninawa, what took you so long?”

“Forgive me, T'Chaka. I spent longer than expected admiring the city on my way here.”

T'Chaka gives him an assessing gaze, then breaks into a warm smile. “No matter, come closer, it's good to have you home. The elders will be here any minute now.”

“The elders? You called for a council meeting? I have yet to see my quarters.” N'Jobu can’t quite hide his surprise. He hadn’t expected a council meeting so soon.

“Your arrival back to Wakanda is an important matter, there is a lot to discuss. I thought that an official courtly greeting was of order.”

A council meeting within an hour of his arrival—This would not be pleasant. He knows what the topic of this meeting will be; there was an unspoken acknowledgement that N’Jadaka hadn’t come with him to Wakanda.

There is nothing he can do, so he waits for the council members to join them in the throne room. The faster the meeting was over the faster could regroup, maybe talk to James.

-:- After the meeting -:-

Once they are alone, T'Chaka admonishes him without preamble.

"You were supposed to bring the boy, N'Jobu."  
  
“One week is not enough to uproot him from everything he’s ever known.”  
  
"Wakanda has everything he can hope for, he is welcomed here."  
  
“Is he really?” The meeting with the council had been very strained. They obviously disapproved of his foreign son and his foreign wife. Nevermind the implications of young T’Challa’s destiny chart.  
  
"Of course, he is an Udaku after all."

N'Jobu shakes his head. He’s tired and it’s late. The whole day has been troublesome.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He punctuates the words by stepping away from T'Chaka as if to leave.  
  
"N’Jo, you're home now, we finally have you back." T'Chaka stands up, moving to place a hand on N'Jobu's shoulder.  
  
The old nickname doesn’t soothe N'Jobu’s growing temper and he gives T'Chaka an unimpressed stare. T'Chaka didn’t care about Erik. Not really. He only wanted N'Jobu under his control and close by. "I don’t think this is the place."  
  
T'Chaka smiles lascivious, lowering his hand to N’Jobu’s waist. “What’s wrong?”  
  
N'Jobu wants to admonish T’Chaka for his gall but he’s missed the older man. As annoyed as he was, the sex between them has always been memorable. There are Dora Milaje posted at the door though he supposed they've heard worse from the two of them.  
  
"Nothing.” After a pause, he adds, “I am happy to be home." Not a complete lie. The faster his brother was appeased the faster he could leave. So N'Jobu leans in to embrace him.  
  
“It’s good to have you.” T'Chaka’s lips aren’t far from N'Jobu’s ear. His hands move from his waist to his hips. N’Jobu presses closer, conscious of where this was going.  
  
T'Chaka hums his approval before leaning in for a kiss. N'Jobu turns his face away at the last moment. He doesn’t want to emulate the past, things were different now. T'Chaka tries again. This time, pulling N’Jobu’s face close with inhuman strength so he can’t pull away; and he takes the opportunity to undo N’Jobu’s pants.

N'Jobu doesn't like this kiss, it's too invasive but he doesn’t struggle, instead giving room for T'Chaka's demanding hand. He would have liked it more in any other circumstance. T'Chaka takes his time stroking N'Jobu’s cock till he’s fully hard. It’s been years but his hand is sure and almost too tight on N'Jobu’s cock. He can’t deny the pleasurable sensation and eventually can’t stifle his moan.

Once N'Jobu is hard and wanting, T'Chaka takes his hand away and pulls at his waist till he follows him up to the throne. Then he sits back down guiding N'Jobu between his legs.  
  
T'Chaka tugs at the fabric of N'Jobu’s pants. “Strip for me.”

Once N’Jobu obeys, his hands are led almost casually to press against T'Chaka’s erection. “For you.”  
  
N'Jobu ignores the quip and kneels – his unattended cock still hard – then takes T'Chaka’s cock into his mouth. He sucks the tip of it and looks for T'Chaka's reaction. He knows T’Chaka too well, and could make him come in minutes; he wants to get it over with. He is getting into the rhythm when abruptly T'Chaka holds him still. Hand heavy on N'Jobu’s head, the other holding the base of his cock.  
  
T'Chaka holds him there for a long minute, nearly choking him. When his hand loosens slightly N'Jobu goes to take his head away but is stopped mid-way. T'Chaka starts to move his hips at a dangerous pace. N’Jobu is out of breath and his jaw hurts from the angle. But he remains pliant under T'Chaka, It couldn’t go on for much longer.  
  
T'Chaka pulls on N’Jobu’s head, letting him finally breath, but he doesn't let go of his hold and drags him up to sit on the throne. He presses N'Jobu’s ass against the armrest, and fucks his mouth even rougher than before. N'Jobu starts to struggle now, he can’t be still and pliant anymore.

T'Chaka presses too deep and his gag reflex rebels, so N’Jobu pulls away, body trembling as he struggles to breath.  
  
T'Chaka pulls back giving N’Jobu a moment. Once N'Jobu gets his breath back, T'Chaka pushes him face first against the back of throne; his wet cock resting between N'Jobu ass cheek. "Missed you so much baby brother."  
  
N'Jobu doesn’t respond, taking T'Chaka’s finger easy enough. He’s not watching for his brother’s reaction when he realizes he has already prepared himself. Wet from the lube and stretched by his own fingers. He hadn’t expected this to happen till evening but well, he was glad he had been prepared.  
  
T'Chaka, surprised, and even more aroused asks, "You prepared yourself for me?"

He takes his finger away already aligning his cock against N'Jobu's hole. He doesn't wait for the answer before he presses in. N'Jobu is expecting it but it’s still disorienting how little time T'Chaka takes to put his cock in a place he’s honestly no longer welcomed.  
  
T'Chaka doesn't take his time, and it hurts, even more so with the familiarity to which he does it as if N'Jobu's body still belonged to him. He presses his chest against his back, holding him tight while he fucks him."Now that you're here, we'll be able to do it every night."  
  
The pain from the hasty penetration takes time to dissipate, but when it does, N'Jobu finds himself once more feeling the dubious pleasure of T'Chaka’s ministrations.  
  
T'Chaka takes claim of N'Jobu's body, letting his ass give him the pleasure he so missed. He knows N'Jobu loves it still and takes his time to let N’Jobu remember it. He holds N'Jobu's neck to steady himself and augment the pace of his thrusts. His grip is vibranium strong, N'Jobu can’t pull away and the way T'Chaka pets him takes him back to lighter times between them, but it’s not enough. He knows T'Chaka’s appetite will not be sated by one time or one night. Even with the very pleasure inducing touch, N'Jobu can't be brought back to those times.

He waits for T'Chaka to come with the occasional thrust giving him shots of detached pleasure. T'Chaka slows down the pace and spreads N’Jobu wider. "You tried to get away from me? Don't you remember who your brother is? You can't pull away from your older brother, your King."

He thrust slow and deep inside N'Jobu. The different angle makes it even deeper and hard to take for N'Jobu. "Your wife couldn't give you that could she?" T'Chaka goes on to say.  
  
“Only you.” The words are choked in between strokes and a lie, there have been others. But N’Jobu would not be telling his jealous brother that. T'Chaka seems satisfied with this answer; bending forward to wrap a hand around N'Jobu's cock. It is already wet with precome. The feeling of being penetrated, his older brother’s voice, the nature of this sordid affair making it harder for him but also all too easy to submit and turn pliant under T'Chaka. He comes embarassingly fast.  
  
T'Chaka pulls out of him; a wave of relief rushes through him, but hadn't felt T'Chaka come. T'Chaka repositions him so they are facing each other. "I want you to be mine tonight." T'Chaka says and grips his thighs to lift him up to his hips. N'Jobu reflexively grips firmer against T'Chaka, placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders for balance.

T'Chaka reaches down and presses his cock back inside N'Jobu. "I want to come in you."

N’Jobu is too sensitive and the angle is too deep. He can't even reposition himself, only take it; his hands now gripping T'Chaka's neck. The feeling of helplessness almost overwhelms N'Jobu. T'Chaka is merciless now, chasing his own release. He badly wants it all to be over. Reflexively he tightens his grip around T'Chaka’s neck, fighting gravity that pulls him down and T'Chaka’s cock even deeper. But T'Chaka shows no sign of coming just yet.

So N'Jobu says, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes, "That's too much, I'm yours already. "  
  
T'Chaka lifts him up a good distance in response. Allowing his turgid cock wet from lube, spit and precum, to tug at N'Jobu’s rim. “Truly? Your disobedience today says otherwise.”

  
He lets gravity pull N'Jobu back down. The slide is particularly painful now. Too much on his overstimulated body but not quite enough to bring him any real pleasure. T'Chaka is using him as if he were a cock sleeve. T’Chaka’s expression is rapt watching N’Jobu take him.

"Maybe you'll respect your older brother more if I put something in you, a younger sibling to Erik."  
  
N'Jobu’s eyes widen with the words. Perhaps in any other situation and at a different time he might have played it off, ignored what T'Chaka was saying. But now, in this moment, with his brother’s cock too deep, his mantle as black panther providing unreal virility if he so wished? It was frightening.  
  
"Please –I couldn't—" N'Jobu starts.  
  
T'Chaka’s pace quickens with N'Jobu words, bodily lifting N'Jobu. He murmurs, “You would deny me?”  
  
"I—no" N'Jobu can barely speak, the pain stronger with each thrust. He only wants T'Chaka to be finished. But he needs to end the insanity his brother was now putting forward, "Think of the situation— a third child would be a burden."

“A gift.” T'Chaka punctuates the words by going very still, N'Jobu balanced precariously against him. “Never a burden.”

He doesn’t move and N'Jobu starts to truly despair. This is not what he had expected to happen tonight. His brother bringing up more children was the opposite of a quick fuck so he could go ahead with his own plans. He needed to curb this, but he didn’t know how.  
  
"A gift, I can bring you any gift, but I can not give you this." He pushes on T'Chaka to get his balance and less of T'Chaka's cock in him.  
  
“You are a good father, any child of mine would adore you.” T'Chaka says as if N'Jobu hadn’t spoken at all.  
  
N'Jobu gives up, praying to Bast that she would not honor T’Chaka’s intent. "I have just come back to Wakanda—I need time."  
  
“You would leave given half the opportunity.” T'Chaka scoffs.

  
N'Jobu tries one final time. "You would not let me, I know you too well."  
  
T'Chaka growls in approval at the words. N'Jobu knew his place. The thought finally pushes T’Chaka to his release and he stills, grip tightening. He settles back into the throne and N'Jobu deftly pulls himself off of his brother’s softening cock. Unsteadily, N'Jobu pulls his clothes on after wiping the mess of cum and lube with sanitation pads from a nearby kiosk. "I have to leave."

T'Chaka acknowledges him with a nod. “Bring your son home.”

His eyes slide down from N'Jobu’s face to his flat belly. “Perhaps he will have a sibling soon.”  
  
N'Jobu doesn't dignify the words with a response, exiting quickly. He needed to take some sort of contraceptive immediately.  
  
-:- The next day -:-

“I am so glad to see you back among us N'Jobu, your brother was overjoyed to hear that you would be returning.” Ramonda speaks after an attendant pours both of them tea.

N’Jobu internally rolls his eyes, of course T'Chaka was ‘overjoyed’. It would be quite some time before N'Jobu would be allowed to leave once N’Jadaka joined him. Most likely for as long as T'Chaka was King. Especially if his promise from the night before came to fruition. “It’s good to be home.” It wasn’t.  
  
"After all these years away from Wakanda, I cannot imagine what it must feel like to be finally home. How are you settling back in? " She takes a few sugars to put in her tea.  
  
“It is an adjustment.” He hasn’t been treated like a prince in years.

"I think we all have to adjust in a way, having you back in the palace." She looks at him intently, but doesn’t say anymore.

When she speaks again, he wonders if she had meant to say more."I want you to feel welcome. I could not greet you yesterday since my affairs took me away from the capital. I hope everything found its way to you, your new wing is also ready. "  
  
Ramonda’s tone is business-like, but it irritates him. Her acceptance of his inclusion into palace life, inclusion that went beyond being the King’s brother. N'Jobu doesn’t want to deal with clan politics. As it stood, he was panther tribe by birth and she by marriage. T’Chaka wanted him close, enough to cause potential friction with his own wife. Really if N’Jobu wasn’t already planning other things he might have played this game of wings and families and favor.

“Thank you.” He doesn’t want to talk to her. He wishes she would dismiss him but instead she asks a question he really doesn’t want to answer.

"It is my pleasure, and duty as Queen Mother. Although I was expecting your son to come with you, why haven't you brought N'Jadaka home too? My son T'Challa cannot wait to meet him."

It wasn’t everyday one’s destiny chart announced to the world you were among the few blessed with a heart mate.

“I had always planned to bring him home. But this is very — abrupt.” Ramonda has made no mention of Lisa, N’Jadaka’s mother.

"It must be difficult for a child to move to a totally different place, I understand, but Wakanda is his home as well as yours. We would make sure he feels right at home." Ramonda was not as overtly demanding as her husband, but she knew what she was doing.

“And his mother?” N’Jobu doesn’t mean to say the words. He’s ready to return to his rooms. Perhaps even call James before it gets too late. But he is curious. How would Ramonda justify separating a boy from his mother? Or would it even matter? N’Jobu had been the one to father a child outside of Wakanda.

"Of course, his mother can come with him if that would make him more at ease. Is she with him?" She feigns a casual tone, but he knows the meaning of what is left unsaid.

“And after... he’s gotten ‘acclimated’?” This conversation was useless. He had known what would happen when he’d married Lisa. When she had given birth to N’Jadaka.

"I cannot guarantee what the council would decide." N'Jobu knows by 'council' she means T'Chaka. "As a mother, I certainly would be sympathetic to her staying with her son, but Wakanda might be difficult to adapt to for foreigners who have known a different way of life."

Ramonda offers him a mandazi. N’Jobu takes it despite himself. Ramonda was not an enemy. In the long scheme of things she had as much influence as he did. Had the situation been different they might have been close.

He was the anomaly, as was his son. “Thank you, Queen mother. I think it is time I retire.”

"It is good to see you again N'Jobu, it's been too long, but I understand you have much to do with your arrival and taking back your duty as prince. Think about what we have discussed, readings like my son had are very rare. N'Jadaka is very blessed, I would like for them to meet as soon as possible." Her smile is warm and without reproach. It reminds N'Jobu that she might truly want the best for him and his son. It makes him wonder why.

“Indeed.” N’Jobu has been careful not to think on the implications of T’Challa’s destiny chart. Things were already in motion that he could not stop. All that was left was to minimize the damage.

He stands to leave and one of the Dora steps forward. Ramonda explains, "Amina will accompany you."

N’Jobu’s first impulse is to refuse. But he suspects there is more to why a Dora was accompanying him now, so he nods his assent. He’s getting ready to leave when Ramonda speaks once more, "T'Chaka told me he wishes to see you tonight for dinner, will you be joining us?"

N'Jobu turns, easy and smooth. Makes himself smile. "I have already made dinner plans with Kamau and her husband tonight." The two were leaders of the Border Tribe, he hadn't seen them in years and apparently they had a son N'Jadaka's age.

"That is unfortunate, I will tell him that you are not available, we can postpone it." Her tone is still level but now N'Jobu wonders if T'Chaka might still disrupt his plan for the evening.

"Of course." He hopes T'Chaka would give him the modicum of space or privacy tonight.

-:-

Amina, his new Dora Milaje accompany leads him to the new wings after his dinner. N’Jobu has never been to this part of the palace and he is not sure how to feel at first. Beyond slow simmering irritation and even stronger anger. He had expected the decommissioning as a War Dog, particularly now that N’Jadaka’s existence was known but this was a metaphorical nail in the coffin.

The wing he had been given was meant for a concubine – a royal consort. The lavish nature revealed its true status as did the children’s portion of the wing. The overarching implications of future children. Presumably sired by the King himself. N'Jobu sighs. He’s not surprised that the Queen Mother knew just where he stood in her husband’s life. The ease at which he was expected to heel, however stings. His brother had been ready for his return. Ready for his foreign born son, ready for N’Jobu’s expected and eventual submission.

He leans against the doorway to the children’s portion of the wing, then he calls James.

“Hello.” James answers with his American accent and N’Jobu’s stomach settles just a bit. This is familiar. He gives a personalized code for his current state – and to confirm it was him and he was alone.

“Get some sleep.” James’ response is laughably simple and charmingly him. Knowing more than anyone N’Jobu’s conflict, his struggle, his discontent. Yet he stood with N’Jobu. For what would undoubtedly be treason if they were ever caught. He ignores the older man’s command, instead asking about current affairs–also in coded language. James indulges him, despite there being no new happenings. N’Jobu aches to inquire about Lisa and N’Jadaka. He trusts James to take care of them but his own paranoia and anxiety makes him think of the worst.

Impulsively he breaks code just a bit. “He’s given me a wing, a consort’s wing.”

James doesn’t answer right away, and N’Jobu can hear distantly traffic from outside the small apartment James normally stayed in.

“Does it make you happy?”

The question makes no sense at first. Why would N’Jobu be pleased by his brother making decisions for him? Choosing for him without even a discussion or ‘by your leave’? Accepting his foreign born son with the lascivious intention to give him even more children? This was just T’Chaka being himself.

His wife’s action, on the other hand, gives N’Jobu pause. The Queen Mother had shown surprising patience even with his reticence. She had to know what he meant to T’Chaka. He wondered what she thought of him. Did she look down on him for his dalliances and perceived unfaithfulness not just to Wakanda but her King? Or did she pity T’Chaka for being so attached to his contrary brother? Her actions in preparing the wing and easy acceptance of N’Jadaka’s existence–it makes him hopeful.

“I am not sure.” N’Jobu speaks carefully, aware of how James would interpret his answer.

If N’Jobu is honest, It makes him irrationally pleased. How natural it had felt to break bread with the border tribe’s chieftess and family. It felt good to be home. It makes him inclined to imagine a future beyond the dark visions that have been his companions for months now. Even if a part of him feels as if just by considering what is on offer, he is betraying his family and the people he promised to help.

Now he finds himself wondering if it would be so bad to take his time. His brother seemed intent on grounding him but N’Jobu knew the power he would wield if he simply took his time. He wouldn’t be on the frontlines anymore but he could do so much more. WIth a little more time, more resources,less bloodshed.

If his plans succeeded he would be King, but there was no guarantee. A selfish part of him thinks of raising N’Jadaka here, in this wing, with Lisa. The both of them safe from the world. N’Jobu could work and manipulate and conspire till he died but their happiness, their safety; it compelled him to consider this empty yet lovely wing. Think on a future not so bleak.

“We’ve got a lot in motion.” James speaks without recrimination and something in N’Jobu unwinds.

“We do.” He would be meeting T’Challa for the first time tomorrow.

They don’t talk for much longer. N’Jobu eventually enters the children’s portion of the wing. It is mostly empty but for tasteful designs on the walls and appropriately sized furniture for young children. The realization doesn’t annoy him the way it might have the night before. He had known once he stepped into these rooms what was being offered. What would be expected.

The bed is surprisingly large however. He slips into said bed without thinking. It was late and he was tired. Thoughts of his plans, his family abroad and his family within the palace on his mind. He doesn’t mean to close his eyes. When he opens them again, he’s not alone.

His brother leans comfortably against one of the standing pillars of the bed. N’Jobu wonders how long he’s been watching. His brother is illuminated by a lone warm purple night light. The darkness and the hour makes N’Jobu less tense, more open. Reminds him of years long past, when certain things had been easier.

“Is everything to your liking?” T’Chaka’s voice is soft, curious.

N’Jobu slowly rises to a sitting position on the bed.

“My thanks to our Queen Mother.” He feels odd, almost playful. Mind turning at the possibilities of what was being offered to him.

“Indeed.” T’Chaka shifts from the beds’ pillar.

“My wife tells me you spoke with her this afternoon.” N’Jobu isn’t sure where T’Chaka is going so he waits. T’Chaka comes closer. Steps as light as his moniker; movements captured in the low light.

“I know this is not what you would have chosen, but I believe it is for the best.” He reaches for N’Jobu’s midsection as he says the words. “Particularly with certain new developments.”

N’Jobu takes hold of his brothers hand in both of his, allowing T’Chaka’s palm to rest on his belly. “If you insist that I stay, you will have to make some concessions as well.” N’Jobu speaks directly. T’Chaka doesn’t pull away but his gaze has turned shrewd.

“Name them.” The pronouncement coming from T’Chaka makes N’Jobu’s heart race.  
His mind spins, thoughts running through a whole itinerary of possible requests. He couldn’t be hasty, he needed to squeeze as much as he could from this and any future negotiations.

So he starts with the most important. “My son, my wife and my work.”

These three were non-negotiable. T’Chaka nods, then deftly pulls N’Jobu up from the bed. N’Jobu allows the change in position. This was already more than he would ever have imagined, especially if T’Chaka wanted him bad enough to bend. Their new position has N’Jobu sitting between T’Chakas legs, back to chest, body pulled close. This is familiar, dating back to a time from before they had ever been intimate in a carnal manner.

He can feel T’Chaka’s voice at his back when he finally speaks. “What would a humble consort ask of their King?”

The phrase was a reference to an old poem of Bast. Which had spawned several erotic books of poetry, between royal spouses. N’Jobu takes his time responding. T’Chaka’s left hand is now settled firmly atop his midsection but the other travels. From his ear and his neck to his side and the parts of his thighs T’Chaka can reach.

“Pertaining to my work. I do not expect to be on the ground.” Not if T’Chaka had already succeeded in making him ‘fruitful.’

“But I am very good at what I do. I want to direct and lead. I can brief, I can teach, I can mentor, but I will not sit idle.”

His support from many of the Dogs of War was established but having real administrative control would go a long way to ensuring his plans actually succeeded; beyond taking the law into his own hands and becoming King himself.

T’Chaka’s response is conversational, not a denial but not assent either. “There are several qualified candidates and the current director of security.” Who would see such actions as something sinister, N’Jobu imagines.

“I am known and I am trained. You do not need to appoint me as director. Merely give me room to work alongside my colleagues.” N’Jobu is being pushy now and he knows it.

“So that I may run interference with directors or others who think I’m trying to replace them?” T’Chaka is joking but he is also not. N’Jobu was driven when he put his mind to it and would surely cause some headaches within the chain of command.

N’Jobu doesn’t budge. “I am a seasoned agent and born leader. I know what works and what doesn’t. I am here for Wakanda’s benefit, not any person’s ego.”

T’Chaka sighs and the hand at N’Jobu’s thigh travels up in slow rhythmic circles. “Indeed.”

There’s a pause where N’Jobu allows himself a soft intake of breath at the pressure T’Chaka applies to a knot of muscle at his side. The older man gave great sports massages when so inclined. It was how he would sometimes tempt a much younger N’Jobu into less innocent acts.

“That is the least offensive of your requests, I gather?” T’Chaka is teasing and N’Jobu’s heart races in response. This might be where things fell apart. It was one thing to give permission for things N’Jobu would traditionally have been expected to do anyway as the King’s brother. It was another to subtly threaten his stubborn older brother.

“My wife and my son. I want them with me, always.” Now he could deal with the fallout.

T’Chaka doesn’t stop his questing fingers but his tone is colder. “You knew what would happen when you married that woman and then had a son. Your wife, you want to take her away from her home into foreign land–foreign people.”

N’Jobu opens his mouth—and closes it. Lisa would understand. She would adapt. It wasn’t fair to take N’Jadaka away from her.

“Your son, it is understandable. He is a child, he will grow used to Wakanda. According to these destiny charts he will have my son as well. But your wife, will she be so understanding? Of our ways? Our people?” Provided the council didn’t throw a bigger fit.

“She knows.” N’Jobu doesn’t specify the how instead saying, “I trust her and I want her here with me and my son. That is my request Kumkani.”

T’Chaka shifts and N’Jobu shifts with him. “I have been very lenient with you have I not? With your dalliances and your son.”

N’Jobu’s heart sinks. “You have.”

By his brother’s standards, T’Chaka had been lenient. Hadn’t recalled N’Jobu immediately upon discovering his wife’s pregnancy. Hadn’t had N’Jadaka killed. Hadn’t done any of the things that would have been perfectly justifiable as King. N’Jobu is not satisfied however. Not with his brother ignoring the impulse to prove every dark possessive thing N’Jobu knew to be true about him. Not with this lurid negotiation. Not with Wakanda’s inaction. Not with having his son but not his wife.

“I cannot promise my cooperation if they are not with me ‘Chaka.” N'Jobu softens his tone by the end but the threat is still clear. T'Chaka’s hands still and he shifts them both till N'Jobu is facing him.

“What does that mean?” T'Chaka’s tone is dangerous. N'Jobu’s arm goes to his midsection and his expression dares his brother to try him.“It is an honor to bear fruit for the panther tribe; but I will not if I am not taken care of. I cannot.”

-:- T’Chaka POV -:-  
  
T'Chaka is incensed. At N'Jobu’s nerve, at the implication of his brother rejecting a gift from the goddess herself. N’Jobu’s gaze is unwavering and T’Chaka knows he would not be able to stop his brother. Perhaps if he kept N'Jobu imprisoned indefinitely and really made the younger man hate him, then maybe an unwanted child would survive to be born. But certainly not otherwise. Reflexively, he loosens his hold on N'Jobu and adjusts himself so the younger man’s torso is not so twisted in his embrace.

“Those are your only demands?” Inwardly he thinks of a less tense but similarly important conversation he had with his wife. Unsurprisingly N'Jobu shakes his head.

“I am not doing this to displease you or be contrary.” N'Jobu’s voice is softer now, less assured.

  
N'Jobu leans till their lips are almost touching. “I need to be able to see them, I need for them to see each other and I need to be able to work. That’s what I need ‘Chaka”  
Three simple things. A headache and a mountain and an inconvenience.

In return he would have his brother, his ‘N’Jo’ permanently. No more long missions and even longer times apart. No more stolen or missed moments to talk and catch up. His brother would be home where he belonged. As would his headache of a son, mountain of a wife and inconvenient meddling.

If he wanted to he could see him. Could come down on less busy evenings and enjoy his brother the way they once had years ago. Perhaps even welcome new children to the Panther Tribe. All of that would be his, for the cost of his ‘humble’ consort’s request.  
  
“All that, and you would stay?” He readjusts his hold so his arms bracket N'Jobu.

  
“No more running.” T’Chaka can’t help the plea in his tone.  
  
N'Jobu’s gaze slides from his. T’Chaka has never hid the nature of his relationship with his little brother. He certainly could have squashed the rumors that had followed both of them through the years. He had been honest with his wife when the topic of N'Jobu would come up.

  
He hadn’t expected much to come from it. N'Jobu was stubborn, and set on remaining abroad. Then T’Challa’s destiny chart had been read and things had just slid into place. N'Jobu would come home. He would bring his foreign son with him. He would be right where T'Chaka wanted him, for the foreseeable future. With that in mind offering his stubborn brother close and permanent residence had seemed like perfectly common sense. Ramonda had been understanding when he spoke about his intent. He could see her handiwork all through the wing.

Which is why he had come tonight. To be with the oldest object of his affection and source of continual headaches. With the promise to make it easy, for N'Jobu to stay. When N'Jobu looks at him again, something has changed in his eyes. "No more running." He repeats, and leans in for a kiss.

T'Chaka takes a few seconds to respond to the kiss, he is still irritated by the audacity of his little brother to ask for the concessions he has. He slides a hand up N’Jobu’s back, pushing him closer. N'Jobu responds to the gesture, closing the space between their chest and cradles T'Chaka's face in his hands.

-:- N’Jobu POV -:-  
  
N'Jobu feels wary no matter his brother’s promise, but it is difficult to hold unto that wariness with T'Chaka pressed so close. The position is painfully reassuring, T'Chaka has always taken care of N'Jobu. Even when N'Jobu wishes he wouldn't. This is just another instance of such care and the accompanying fine print.  
  
T'Chaka twists them into another position and pushes N'Jobu hard on the bed. This wouldn't be much different he thinks, unless he makes it. He had gained all he wanted verbally from T'Chaka, in return he would be making himself available. N'Jobu doesn’t want to feel like this is a business transaction however, he wants to feel like he used to at the beginning of their more physical intimacy. He opens his legs wider so T'Chaka can settle in between.  
  
T'Chaka presses bites and kisses alike into his neck, giving little room for N'Jobu’s hands busy undoing his shirt. He gets it undone finally, pulling up to get it over T'Chaka's head.

When T'Chaka bites a particularly sensitive spot, the shirt in N'Jobu hands gets stuck at T'Chaka's shoulder. T'Chaka pushes N'Jobu's legs further apart, then leans down so his head rests against N’Jobu’s chest. "I missed you.”

"Take your shirt off." Is N’Jobu’s response, pulling himself up with one arm and bringing T'Chaka back into a kiss.

T'Chaka rises up to his knees and pulls his shirt off, then opens his pants and let them hang on his hips. He puts a hand on N'Jobu's belly again, gripping his shirt for a few seconds. Then his hand trails down lower, going to his pants. He undresses N’Jobu quickly. Till N’Jobu is fully exposed, cock half hard.

T'Chaka moves lower to kiss the skin besides his cock, then sucks gently. All while holding N’Jobu down. T’Chaka’s hand strokes him till he is fully; while his lips are busy licking at the base of his cock, touching his balls. N’Jobu abandons himself to the sensation, pleasure from T’Chaka’s mouth intermingling with the pain from how tightly he held N’Jobu down.

T’Chaka’s lips moves up, his tongue trailing to the head of his cock before taking it into his mouth. T’Chaka doesn’t go further than the tip, the suction feels good but it’s not enough. N’Jobu tries to move his hips higher, he needs more of that heat, he want to slid his whole cock into his brother’s mouth; but T’Chaka stops him with a pressure on his hips.

Suddenly the pleasurable sensation stops and T’Chaka pulls away to look up from his position. His expression is intense and N’Jobu has to look away. “Let me take care of you N’Jobu."

This words are both worrying and reassuring, N'Jobu doesn't know which emotion to settle on. T'Chaka always took care of him, even when N’Jobu would rather he didn’t. Seeing his face now, lips inches from his cock, he wants to feel that T'Chaka again tonight. Tomorrow he'll deal with the implications of what he is agreeing to.

  
T’Chaka gets up, after pressing a kiss to N’Jobu’s thigh. The separation gives N’Jobu time to think. T'Chaka has yet to concede anything in this intimate area, taking the lead like he always did before.  
  
T'Chaka re-appears with a bottle of lube, he is also fully naked now, hard cock on display. When he settles between N'Jobu's legs, N'Jobu notices he has brought nothing else with him, T'Chaka still planned to impregnate him. Hopefully this time would not take, Bast’ own gift of virility notwithstanding.  
  
T’Chaka taps on N’Jobu’s legs as a signal to open them wider. Without any overtly delicate gesture, he pushes his already lubed fingers into N’Jobu. N’Jobu’s grips the fabric of the blankets, he’s used to the not so gentle intrusion but it still stings. He opens him up quickly, maybe a little too quickly, it’s more uncomfortable than pleasurable. N’Jobu does not want to repeat the night of yesterday. He brings his chest closer to T’Chaka and holds his arm still.

“I am going to be your consort, touch me like you did after your coronation.”

T’Chaka’s grin is triumphant but he is quick to comply, “You complained for days.”  
  
“This is the night we reunite, make it special ‘Chaka."

-:- Three months Later -:-  
  
"How are you?" N’Jobu has many questions but this feels like the most apt.

"I’m—Ok. We’re finally with you."  
  
N'Jobu knows how difficult it must be for her, for Erik - having to leave everything they knew to come here. Things had not gone according to his initial plans, with his brother and the living quarters he had given them.

This was the best he could hope for now, until he regroups. Lisa has always supported him.  
  
"I'm glad you and N'Jadaka are here, safe and well. I hope the past few months weren’t too troublesome?" N’Jobu hadn’t trusted his brother or the council, not till he had some sort of rapport established.  
  
"We managed ok, James kept us updated. Though N'Jadaka kept asking for you, he missed you terribly."

The words confirm what N’Jobu has already guessed. He promises, “I will make up for it, he will not leave my sight starting tomorrow. He'll get sick of me."  
  
Lisa laughs, it makes his heart twinge, thinking of the months he had spend without hearing that voice. He couldn't have tolerated being separated from them any longer. He tries to stay casual, and clears his throat. "How do you find our gift?”  
  
"You brother is very generous.” She observes neutrally.

"Yes, he is." At a price. Lisa knew somewhat about the unusual relationship between them. Yet N’Jobu is still hesitant to reveal some the details pertaining to this room. Like the fact that he was three weeks pregnant.  
  
"–and charming." Lisa adds.  
  
"Charming?" The description is not at all reassuring to N’Jobu.

  
"Yes, he was very welcoming and warm, when Erik and I arrived." Of course, T'Chaka had already greeted her–without him. It reminds him of his first night back in Wakanda and how T'Chaka had ’greeted’ him.  
  
"He can be, when he wants to." N'Jobu takes a sip from his cup.

They are interrupted by a knock on their door. N'Jobu stands to open it. There was a very short list of people who would be allowed into this part of the palace, and even shorter one for those who would knock at their wing's entrance. He steels himself inwardly, he would be having several conversations with his wife over the next few days and the reason for most of them was now at the door–probably.  
  
He opens the door. Unsurprisingly, it is T'Chaka. His brother smiles in greeting, N'Jobu does not. Simply nodding and turning back to the room. Really ,this whole idea of using his brother instead of killing him had seemed very simple when he thought of it. Now months later, he wasn’t so sure.  
  
T'Chaka strides to where Lisa is standing. "I hope you do not mind my impromptu visit brother, Mrs Stevens? I am simply curious to know how you find these quarters for you and your son."  
  
Lisa greets him with a smile, moving to stand beside N'Jobu. "These rooms are very beautiful; really, everything about your country is beautiful. But you are interrupting my husband's tour."

Her words, while complimentary, aren't effusive; it makes N'Jobu preen inwardly at her poise. No doubt tired and waiting for actual answers and yet not at all cowed by his domineering brother, or the unusual situation.

  
"I apologize, I did not know I was interrupting my little brother's tour." T'Chaka doesn't seem fazed at all.

"If you want a tour of the palace or Birnin Zana, it would be a pleasure for one of my Doras to accompany you and show you all the capital has to offer. "  
  
N'Jobu had not been giving a tour but he knows what Lisa meant. This was the first time they were alone together in months and his brother just happened to pay them both a visit?  
N'Jobu doesn't know the purpose of this visit, or why it could not wait till they were both a bit better acquainted but he knows he probably won't like it.

"That sounds interesting." Lisa's tone is unenthusiastic.

"N'Jobu has been looking forward to showing me the city, so I think I’m already taken care of thank you."

Inwardly N'Jobu smirks, outwardly he keeps his expression blank. Lisa was having none of it and T'Chaka needed to say what he came here for.  
  
"I see, already back to the good husband role." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"A Dora will still have to accompany you, for your protection." He gives her a look as if it was the most common sense decision to make. Then his gaze shifts to the table.

"If I may stay for a few minutes, I would love some tea. There are a few subjects I would like to speak with you about, Lisa. To ease you into Wakandan society."  
  
N'Jobu sighs, there wasn't much his brother would be telling Lisa that N'Jobu couldn't himself. So, this visit wasn't about that, this visit was about something else? Something probably related to the ceremonies he'd completed less than a month prior. As realization dawns, N'Jobu mentally curses his brother.

Really he should have expected this. He should have—"T'Chaka? A moment please."

N'Jobu doesn't wait for T'Chaka’s reply. Taking Lisa's hand, he pulls her into a nearby room. T'Chaka, if he wished, would be able to hear them. But this wasn't about his horrible brother –now husband.

  
Once the door shuts behind him, he lets the blank expression fall away into something more desperate.

"What's this about, N'Jobu?” Lisa sounds nonplussed but N'Jobu can read her after years of being together. She was running out of patience.

"My brother is being very unreasonable right now. It does not matter because I would not have hid anything he may tell you and had he given me the time —" Lisa moves closer, and takes N'Jobu's other hand.

"He's being very rude isn't he?"She sounds unimpressed and the simple statement makes something in N'Jobu untense.

"He is."

"He doesn't want me here." Lisa doesn't sound particularly bothered by this.

"I need you here." N'Jobu lets his anger and sadness at being separated for months seep into his words. Lisa leans even closer and gives him a kiss. Their third since she arrived. When she pulls away she raises an eyebrow, playful and challenging. "Let's hear what your brother has to say."  
  
When they come back out, T'Chaka is still waiting, feigning nonchalance, standing in the middle of the living room. Reluctantly, N'Jobu invites his brother to the table. Once they’re settled, Lisa pours from the kettle.  
  
"Thank you for the hospitality." T'Chaka takes the tea cup tended to him, "I will not stay long don't worry brother, you will be able to reunite properly with your wife soon. "  
  
Both N'Jobu and Lisa wait for him to get to the point.  
  
"I simply felt it was my duty as a host to make sure everything was to your convenience, Lisa." He nods towards her. "Wakanda does not usually receive foreigners, can the palace do anything to help you settled better, something that would ease any homesickness perhaps?"  
  
Lisa’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes. “I’m sure I’ll get some ideas in the next few weeks. But right now, I’ll admit to just wanting some time alone with my husband.”  
  
"Understandable, your husband is such an attentive lover, you must have missed him a lot." T'Chaka says it in a detached tone, but looks right at N'Jobu when he says ’lover’.  
  
"'I'm sure my brother has been very thorough in his tour of the consort quarters, are all the bedrooms to your liking?”  
  
“The tour’s been interrupted, so I have not. But I’m sure my husband will once given the opportunity. Now you mentioned something about your country’s society?” Lisa sends a look to N'Jobu. “It’s getting late I’m sure we’d both be more refreshed in the morning. But if this can’t wait?” It was only quarter to 6, not that late but Lisa was making a point.  
  
T'Chaka doesn't respond right away, pouring himself more tea. Then his gaze settles on N’Jobu. "So I understand my brother hasn't told you the great news?"  
  
Lisa’s eyebrow rises, but she likewise takes her time. “What news?”  
  
"We are expecting, N'Jobu is three weeks pregnant." T'Chaka beams with joy at the announcement, it makes N’Jobu wants to stab him.

-:- Lisa POV -:-  
  
Lisa takes a moment, eyes flashing from her husband to T'Chaka. “Really?”

N'Jobu looks uncomfortable and Lisa is slowly realizing just what couldn’t wait a few hours and some longer conversations. In the past N'Jobu had certainly told her some interesting stories when they’d been courting. Now here was the reality.  
  
"Yes, it is such great news, our prince finally home, taking his rightful place as consort and with Bast's blessing giving us a child."

“Things are very different here.” Understatement. N'Jobu’s earlier words —‘I would not have hid anything’ repeats in her mind. As does her brother-in-law’s words.

“So how does that, work? You two being brothers.” She ignores the ‘rightful place’ portion for now.  
  
"Wakanda is a very, exceptional place. From what I understand it is an unusual occurrence in America, here it is not. I am surprised N'Jobu hasn't told you more about this, especially since we've been trying to have a child for some time now. The baby’s bedroom in the consort quarters is already fully furnished."

Lisa does some mental math of her own. N'Jobu had been gone for 3 months, and his earlier statement about ‘great news’ implied this pregnancy was recent. So his comment about ‘some time’ was probably not true. What was this really about? Why did T'Chaka have to share this with her in person? Did he think N'Jobu would lie to her?

She turns to N'Jobu. He looks irritated, but he doesn’t avoid her gaze. He had known what his brother just couldn’t wait to share.

“You don’t look pregnant.”

N'Jobu smiles, wan. “I am three weeks along.”

He doesn’t look particularly enthusiastic about this and Lisa has so many questions. How long had N'Jobu been a ‘consort’? How much of this was recent and how much of this had just always been? Incest was something she’d never really encountered except in whispered stories. But now here in this foreign African country–her husband’s home–her brother-in-law and their King proclaimed it proudly and without hesitation.

“You have a wife.” Lisa turns to face T'Chaka. She remembered that from some of the conversations she and N'Jobu had. Her brother-in-law also had a son.  
  
"Yes, our beloved Queen Mother Ramonda. She was overjoyed to hear the news, I do not know how it is in America, but in our society, it is quite normal to have many lovers or take more than one spouse. My brother and I have always been very close." His tone is condescending as if explaining things to a child.  
  
Lisa takes in the information and puts it alongside the growing pile from the past few weeks. James hadn’t told them much about what exactly he and N'Jobu were doing. Nor had he been able to say why N'Jobu couldn’t just come home. Well, she’s sure she would be getting some answers tonight.  
  
“She’s the woman that took Erik to get fitted?” It’s a rhetorical question. Now she wonders why they weren’t properly introduced. T'Chaka’s doing, most likely. Did they expect her to leave? Her son? Her husband?

She doesn’t answer T'Chaka’s question about what N'Jobu had or hadn’t told her. N'Jobu would be telling her everything tonight. And the sooner T'Chaka left the better she would feel. He definitely had an agenda and she didn’t like it at all.  
  
"Yes, I imagine you two will become better acquainted in the future." He looks at N'Jobu again, as if he wanted to touch him, but keeps his distance. "N'Jobu wanted you and your son by his side. As my consort I am happy to oblige. Particularly now that we are expecting, more space is needed." He gesture around the room. "As well as space for you, Lisa, and your son Erik too."  
  
How generous.

She hadn’t been expecting this. She had expected some dressing down and maybe some actual ‘tips’ not all this. N'Jobu’s gaze is fixed on Lisa as his brother speaks. Lisa makes sure to keep her expresion perfectly level. As if someone was telling her some news on the weather.  
  
"You have your own room, down the corridor to the left." T'Chaka stops pretending he believed N'Jobu had been giving her a tour. "I'm sure you can find a way to make it yours, your son has the one right next to yours, on the other side."

"And I have mine." He points to the room closer to the living room, and the biggest suite. He does not say where N'Jobu sleeps, the implication being that N'Jobu would be moving between her room and his.

"I want you to feel at home, though I will be visiting from time to time, once a week, at least." The ‘visits’ were clearly not the kind of visit he was doing right now with them.  
  
So, that was what this was about. T'Chaka was staking his claim. N'Jobu’s expression is pinched now, and Lisa isn’t sure hers is much better. Well if her— was he still her brother-in-law? If he was by Wakandan law married—to her husband? She didn’t have any experience with polygamy. If that was what this ‘oh so important visit’ was for, she got his message loud and clear. She and N'Jobu certainly had a lot to talk about.

“Well then, If that's all?” She keeps her voice as blasé as she can.  
  
"For now, yes." T’Chaka puts the teacup down.

"Thank you for the tea, and for hosting me at such a late hour. Will I see you both at dinner tomorrow?"  
  
N'Jobu’s patience is at its end. “Perhaps. There’s still a lot we have to do.” He stands and Lisa follows his lead.  
  
"I await your response N'Jo." T’Chaka finally stands, expression affable as ever.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Lisa." Then T’Chaka turns to exit their quarters.  
  
The second he leaves N'Jobu turns to Lisa. “I’m—I apologize for that. I didn’t think he would—“  
  
"Stake his claim of you in front of me? What was that N'Jobu? I came here with our son, flew thousands of miles to join you, and now I’m wondering what I just got myself into."  
  
“Ask me and I will tell you. I never meant to hide any of this from you.” He struggles to explain. “The reason this is even happening, with him I mean—“  
  
She sees his obvious discomfort, and would like to feel bad for him—clearly N'Jobu wasn't all that enthusiastic about this arrangement—but her irritation is stronger at being kept in the dark and having to hide it in front of her brother-in-law.

"How long has this been going on? I know you had a strange relationship with your brother but this? Married and pregnant ? Was this always your plan? To come back and marry him?"

“No. This was not at all in my plans. Lisa 3 months ago i was planning to —“ N’Jobu cuts himself off.

  
"To what?" She didn't want him to hide any more things tonight.  
  
Casually he pulls up something on his kimoyo beads. Lisa had yet to receive one. Then types a short message before flashing the words for Lisa to read.  
‘3 months ago, I was going to overthrow him by killing him. It’s what James and I have been planning for months.’

  
He finishes with his own voice.

“T’Challa, his son. They did a destiny chart reading for him and it says Erik and T’Challa, they’re connected. That’s how everyone found about Erik. They did not know before. The council, our governing body apart from my brother, demanded Erik be brought back.”

  
N'Jobu looks like he has more to say but he stops, giving Lisa time to respond.  
  
Lisa doesn't know what to say, doesn't know where to begin, all this new information, all these big revelations her husband hadn't told her. She had been in Wakanda for only a day, and she was already swept into directions she hadn't expected. N'Jobu had wanted to kill his brother three months ago and now he was married to him; would eventually give birth, somehow, to their child.

There was obviously more to this story. How had he gone from wanting to overthrow his brother to marrying him? Now Erik being brought up in all of this, what was a destiny chart and how would it affect her son? Had she made the wrong decision moving here with him? More questions run through her mind along with the revelations from the day, and their implication. She asks first about Erik. "What does that mean, they're connected?"  
  
“It is a close bond. These things aren’t common and the charts, they’re a form of astronomy but they are frighteningly accurate. I didn’t have a destiny chart made for Erik when he was born. Perhaps if I had, I would have been more prepared.”

Lisa asks again. “So how will this affect Erik? Being connected to this other boy?” T’Challa and Erik were cousins but then N’Jobu and T’Chaka were brothers.

  
“Erik will be fine. He is a prince and his bond with T’Challa —it protects him. More than I could have hoped.” N’jobu sounds relieved by the end, his next words are obviously heartfelt.

“It is why I was able to bring you with him, Erik is important now in the eyes of Wakanda’s people. A prince connected to Wakanda’s own crown prince. I can make demands on his behalf.”  
  
"I appreciate your effort to reunite us, and protect us. But what kind of bond, exactly? Some wakandan royal astrologist read a bunch of stars and decided my son and your brother's son were connected? Will they, end up like you and your brother? Will Erik not have a choice?" Lisa doesn’t like any of this, it sounds contrived. She’s seen N’Jobu do some rites of Bast before and the whole religion was very foreign to her.

  
“I'm not sure I want this for him, N'Jobu. Is that why Ramonda wanted him to spend the day with her and her son?.”

Then another thought occurs to her. “Is that why you agreed to marry him?

“No. I — I don’t think it would have mattered, at that point I was committed to going through with my plans.”  
  
"Then why didn't you? Why did you marry him instead? This changes a lot, knowing that, knowing that you were ready to kill him, I know you N'Jobu, you must have had a good reason to do so." Or Lisa thought she knew N’Jobu, she was feeling less sure with all these revelations.  
  
“He offered me another way.” N’Jobu continues a little less steady.

  
“I’ll be able to do more now. Even if I can’t, leave the country anymore. At least not for good reason. Wakanda could do so much Lisa. And yet we do not, I want to end that.”  
  
"And you think being his consort will give you the power to do that?" Lisa doesn’t know what to think.  
  
“I know so. My brother wanted me here bad enough to give me judicial power. Before I answered to a superior officer. Now I am above them.” N’Jobu’s tone is confident now.

"But at what cost? He seems to still have a lot of hold on you, with this new residence, and then a baby? You need to be careful.” N’Jobu nods but Lisa’s not done.

"So much of what you’re telling me, it’s foreign N’Jobu. How can you have a child with a man you were ready to kill a few months ago? You wanting to overthrow him, that makes sense to me, I know how wakanda could help with you leading. I would have supported you. It's the rest I don’t get."  
  
N’Jobu smiles, his eyes are watery now.

  
“I don’t want to cause unnecessary bloodshed. My brother is difficult but I love him. Serving his whims is something I can tolerate. The inaction is what I can’t. I know this will be an adjustment and I understand if you have your reservations and if you’re not comfortable with being with me after this. But I want that choice to be yours. I do not want to separate you from Erik..”

The words are a little shaky but Lisa knows N’Jobu means them. Though she wishes they had this conversation before she arrived in Wakanda. "You should have told me before, so I could make an informed decision." She sighs.

"I love you N'Jobu, and I support you. You know more than anyone how a country like Wakanda could help, what it could do. But all this other stuff, with your brother and his family? Sharing not just you, but my new living place? It’s not what I expected at all. I trust you but today has been...." She can’t even find the words.  
  
N'Jobu nods again, at least he wasn’t crying. N’Jobu was an expressive man like that. It’s one of the things that had drawn her to him.  
  
“Do you have more questions? My brother didn’t actually speak much on Wakandan society.”

LIsa tries to think back on the questions that had come to her on her way to their shared wing. She draws a blank. "I did, I had a lot of question when we were coming but right now I can’t really think of any. I just want to know what will happen to Erik."

She loved her son, he was who mattered here. "I know I won't ever feel fully welcomed here, and I don't mind, that’s life. But I don't want it to happen to our son. What will be expected of him? How will he grow up? How will people see him, treat him? And this bond, what is it like? You have experience with it, I don’t. I don't know what to expect and it’s scary."  
  
N’Jobu doesn’t answer as quickly this time. “Erik will be fine. He will have the best of everything. So will you. Wakanda is, an incredibly safe country. Both of you will be taken care of. The bond won’t really come into effect till Erik’s much older.”  
  
N’Jobu hadn’t answered her on whether Erik would be accepted. “Ok. I’m trusting you to take care of us.” She didn’t really have a choice now that she had made up her mind to stay.

“I will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We skipped a lot here, [Like the 3 months N’Jobu stalled and Erik and Lisa we’re chilling in safe houses etc] If people are interested there’s still a lot to be written within this verse. Specifically how N’Jobu is able to do what he initially planned without the blood shed. Also cute young Erik/T’Challa interactions!


End file.
